Sontails: How It All Began
by Malevolence 2000
Summary: How love bloomed between A hedgehog and a fox.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, all you writers out there, this is my first story so please be kind. I have been on Fan fiction for about eight months but I just became a member. This is rated M because of curse words. (For now.)**

* * *

**Narrator**

**It was a truly splendid afternoon. The temperature was around seventy-five degrees and the general atmosphere of Mobius was emanating a joyful aura. The birds were chirping there beautiful songs and nothing on God's green earth was better than this day…….. To most people/animals.**

**Tails was looking out of a tree on a most interesting sight, that sight being no other than Sonic the Hedgehog. **

**Now, not to say Tails was timid, but he certainly was not the bold adventuring type. However, given the circumstances, he was desperate. No, desperate was an understatement, he felt like he was going to explode. Here he was in a beautiful park on a beautiful day and he was spying on his best friend. **

**NEVERTHELESS, there was an explanation. Ever since about a year ago Tails realized he had a little, little, little, crush on Sonic, but he figured it was just his hormones as a developing fox. A reasonable solution.**

**He simply tried to go on with his life, and he did, and everything was fine. That is until fate decided it had different plans. Sonic was called on a solo mission for four long agonizing weeks, and by the second week, Tails was going berserk. He went nuts. He needed HIS Sonic. His Sonic, how ironic.**

**Now Tails realized this was definitely not a crush, it was 100% love. When Sonic came back though Tails had to keep cool, HE HAD TOO. Heck, if Sonic knew he loved him he would probably cut their friendship and tell him to leave.**

**If there is one thing about love, it's you never keep it secret, NEVER. So, Tails has been spying on his secret love for quite some time now. So this is where our story really begins…………….**

**Tails POV**

'**Holy crap. Look at that body. Perfect. There was no other word. How the in shape, but not to intense muscles of his beautiful legs ran up into a little chubby but well-formed mid-section, and those broad shoulders. Moreover, those quills on his back, oh so delicate and sweet.' **

**Damn, he was drooling again. It was simply marvel less. 'Oh, my lord he's driving me insane and he doesn't even know it. How I would like to take him and… WHOA, Tails hold the heck up, I am not a pervert. How am I ever going to let him know my feelings for him?'**

**A little voice in the back of his head said, 'What are you talking about you will NEVER tell him your feelings because your weak/shy, and would never have the courage to do something like that.' He tried to think of some smart-aleck remark to say to himself but none came. A tear rolled down his face.**

**He was just about to leave when the branch he was holding to snapped under his weight. His fall seemed to take forever. Time slowed. He looked at Sonic; he was thankfully glancing in the other direction. He hit the ground with a thump, but it hurt more than he expected it too. The next thing he heard was a sickening CRACK!!! He lay on his side unable to talk, move, or think. The first thing he noticed when his brain restarted was that Sonic had still not noticed him. He was about to slink away when the realization of the crack he had heard hit him. No sooner had he realized this when the most intense wave of pain shot through every nerve in his body. "Owwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!!!" He screamed. "Oh my God," he yelled in agony. **

**Sonics' POV.**

"**AAAAAAAHHHHHH. What a beautiful day it is today. Hmhmhm, that rhymes. There's no better time to be anywhere on a day like this besides in a beautiful park like this. Fuck, more rhymes what is wrong with me. I'll think I'll go to that ice cream stand and buy a sweet vanilla cone, extra large of course, then I could bring some home and share it with Tails and then maybe he would realize…"**

"**Oh my God!!!" A familiar voice screams. This scared the young hedgehog shitless. "What the hell!!!" Sonic turned around and stood dumbstruck. A beautiful Oak probably at least a hundred or so years old was a marveling sight, but what caught Sonic's attention was the little orange kitsune crying helplessly beneath it with a crooked looking arm.**

**Sonic ran over to him and whispered in a rather concerned voice, mixed with something else, "Oh Tails, ssshhhh, everything's going to be okay, calm down, PLEASE." "Calm Down!!! You fucking moron my arm is practically falling off of me and I'm in so much pain I can hardly talk."**

**Tails only glimpsed the moment of God-awful sorrow hurt and…heartbreak, in Sonic's eyes. But then it was gone, covered by a veil of an emotionless void. Tails was astounded by what he had just said, and was about to apologize when Sonic took off for the hospital at super Sonic speed.**

* * *

**HEY ALL THE PEOPLE WHO READ THIS STORY, thanks for reading and I would like to here some constructive criticism. Do not say it was good because it sucks. Sorry for any grammar mistakes, it's 11:00 on a school night. If you would like another chapter could you give me some advice, this is my first story, no duh. So please review and thank you. Forever loyal to you, my reviewers, Malevolence 2000.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**First off, I would like to thank Nicend for the first person who reviewed, and I would like to say my updates could be anywhere from three days to one week. (It all depends on homework, my world revolves around it.) And about the cursing, sorry I'll try to make an attempt to restrain myself. Therefore, without any more nonsense from me, I give to you ladies and gentleman chapter two. (Audience boos.) I apologize for any grammar errors.**

**Narrator**

Sonic and Tails were at the hospital in no less than a minute. The nurse, seeing who exactly it was that was injured, set up an emergency station at record time.

**Sonic's POV**

Outside my face was a crease of worry for my little counter part. However, inside I was quickly incinerating, my mental facilities were all beginning to shut down. Tails for one never used curse words. NEVER. He also almost always, tries to be nice to other people/animals. And I thought he looked up at me as a hero, one who he wanted to be when he became a little older. But most of all it hurt because …… 'Shut the FUCK up and get over your little crush you asshole,' once again, his nice little conscience had to put its two-cents in.

**Narrator/Ominous Voice From Nowhere**

Believe me, Sonic had tried to get over his crush on the cute little kitsune, but the ending to the mental battle was inevitable. He finally had to accept the fact he loved the tinny Fox. Even if it was taboo.

**Tail's POV**

'Oh man, how could I say that to Sonic? Ow my arm. I was just in so much pain... I… I…' ' You screwed it up you dumbass,' the little voice said with bluntness, 'he will probably hate you for the rest of your pathetic little life.' "FUCK YOU, I'm tired of your analytically correct shit," he screamed to no one in particular." 'Well, the voice answered back…….' Tails continued to mentally argue with himself.

**Sonic's POV**

"So," the Nurse said, after Tails was in bed and Sonic was out of the room, "how did this happen?" Her voice was not like the first nurse, this woman acted as if she was bored out

of her mind. Sonic was frustrated beyond belief, this idiot nurse would not let him see Tails. "In Lieu of everything, I do not know, he just fell out of a tree, I didn't even know he was in." Sonic looked as if he were about to slit here throat. The nurse seeing her life was in danger, said in an ignorant tone, "come back tomorrow, then you can talk to him," and she left. Sonic was on the verge of planning a complicated murder of the women when suddenly Eggman burst through the wall right in front of him.

"Well if it isn't Sonic the Hedgehog, how adorable, so I here your friend is defenseless in the room over?" Sonic leapt to his feet, glad to have someone to vent his anger on, and yelled in his well-known cocky tone, "Eggman I will never let you hurt Tails as long as I'm alive!!!"

"Is that so?" Eggman countered. "Well then, it looks like well have to fix that fault shall we!"

Before Sonic could react, Eggman threw an electric blue disk right at his stomach. It latched on like a suction cup and continually sent large electric shock waves through his body. Eggman, who was actually without robots this time, laughed like a maniac and ran into the room Tails was in without a second glance at the dying hero.

**Eggman's POV**

Eggman looked at Tails with a mix of hate and maybe a little guilt for what he planned on doing. From behind his back, he pulled out a rather large syringe filled with some clear liquid. Tails watched helpless in his currant state.

Eggman said some-what sadly, "Tails, if you were not who you were I would not be doing this, if you know what I mean, I know your just a little kid, so instead of what I did to Sonic, all I'll do to you is inject a huge amount of morphine into you, so all that will happen is you'll fall asleep….. and never wake up. So hold still."

**Tail's POV**

Tails could only think about one thing, Sonic. Eggman had said/inferred he had killed Sonic. How, Sonic was undefeatable. Right? Well, he supposed, as the needle was being injected in to the vein in his arm, 'I guess I'll be with Sonic and that's a good thing.' (sniffle)

"Oh now," Eggman said, "don't be scarred, it'll be painless, and he started to inject the dreadful substance."

**Sonic's POV**

"Oh my God, AWWWWW!!!!!! Oh, it hurts. Fuck, it hurts." My mind is slowing down, faintly he heard a whimper, a familiar whimper, a whimper that made his heartbreak and his mind freeze, Tails. TAILS, DAMN!!!

Without warning, he ripped the disk like device off him, tearing a gaping hole in his mid- section. Tears were streaming from his eyes. He willed himself up, and crawled to the door of the emergency room.

The sight that met him astounded him, Eggman had a syringe in Tails arm, a big syringe. Not to mention it was half-empty already. Eggman had a grim smile on his face that practically said, "Holy shit this is so awesome, I've never did this good, even with robots, maybe I should go solo from now on," and did not notice Sonics presence. Sonic did the first thing that came to mind, pick up that pole in the corner, and beat the shit out of this moron. And that's exactly what he did.

He did not realize he was bleeding profusely from his chest. Eggman went down on the first unexpected hit to the back of the head. Sonic beat him relentlessly for another three minutes. The syringe he noticed had about three-quarters of the liquid gone. He starred at the clear liquid within, he swore it was mocking him. He bent over with great pain, but hardly noticed it at the moment. He then pegged it at the floor and it shattered into a million crystalline pieces.

He then looked at the seemingly unharmed Tails and burst into tears. No matter how many times he shook him he would not wake-up.

**Narrator's POV**

As several doctors and police officers came running in they stopped dead in there tracks and starred at the sight in front of them in horror.

**OK, I know this was not a good chapter but I wanted to put something out, it was a feeling. But as always, constructive criticism is put to good use. I salute you reviewers, and thank you for bothering saying something at all, Forever serving my loyal readers, **_**Malevolence 2000.**_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Notes: Hello readers, this is Malevolence 2000 (Well of course it is, who else would it be?) I just want to say that I will be on hiatus until Monday for family matters. I really, really, really, am sorry.

Doctor Philip's entry for June 6: 'Sonic still has not awoken. It has been three days. I figure he shall recover soon enough though. Tails on the other hand I fear for. The poor kitsune is in a deep coma. Emphasizing _deep_. He's not dead, but he's as close as you can get to it. I swear, it will take a miracle to save his soul.'

Sonic shot open his eyes, but immediately regretted it.

'Oh the light……Ow.' After a couple seconds of squinting, he looked about at his surroundings. There was a small table in the corner with a doctor sitting at it. The name he made out to be was Dr. Philip Vice.

'Well, he looks nice enough.' He thought to himself. He was still in a mild daze. 'Hmmmmm I wonder where that ice-cream cone is, I swear I was about to get one the other day when…………………'**BOOM**, all the dreaded memories of the nights, and days before, came whistling back into his head. 'Tails, it can't be.'

The doctor was finishing up some classified files when he heard a pouting noise, he glanced up. "Ahh, you're finally awake, I must admit, I was getting a little worried about you."

"Tails," Sonic murmured. "Oh your dear little friend, well…….the bright side is he isn't dead." "WHAT, he's not dead, where is he, I need to tell him something VERY important mind you." The doctor was a little taken aback by this, and responded, "Hold on, I-." However, he was cut off mid-sentence. "Don't tell me I can't talk to him, I don't give a damn what the rules are!"

"Sonic you can't talk to him because he's in a severe coma," the doctor suddenly blurted out. Sonic thought about this for a second and quite calmly replied, "So, he is alive none-the-less." The doctor hesitated, and finally answered, "Yes but his condition is critical, the liquid in the syringe that was used on him was tested and analyzed to be morphine. Morphine is a harmless drug generally; it is used as a painkiller in surgery. However, when given too much, it slows the heart and shuts down the brain. If Eggman had been able to finish, he would have surly died."

"Speaking of that bastard, where is he?" Sonic asked.

"Well, the doctor said nervously, while he was being taken to prison, let's just say, there was a slip up and he was unintentionally released." 'Those ass-holes, YOU cannot ask them to do one thing correctly.' A gazillion things ran through Sonic's mind and his irrational side almost overtook him, but thankfully, (after much deliberating), he just responded, "Ok."

The doctor, trying to lighten the mood said, "If you feel up to it, I could escort you to Tails' room for a visit." Sonic immediately perked up and said, "I would love to, thank you……… Phil." The doctor smiled and said in the kindest voice, "Your welcome Sonic."

Somewhere deep in Tails subconscious, _real deep_, he was awake. By now, he mostly figured out the whole situation, and the problem he was in. Everything was black. He was scared. Moreover, to top the whole fucking thing off, Sonic was dead. 'Why on God's-green Earth am I still alive, if you can call it that. Well, I wonder if I'll get life support, or will they just kill me. I hope its option two frankly.'

Sonic entered the room and immediate a tear rolled down his face. 'His little Tails was all battered up and hurt. HIS TAILS, how ironic.'

The doctor noticed his reaction and said, "The patient in a coma cannot feel pain, or so it is led to believe." This calmed him down some. Sonic sat next to the bed and reached to hold Tails "good" hand. The doctor moved to stop the gesture, but recoiled frightened when Sonic growled and gave him a glare that could cut through titanium. He gently picked up his friends limp hand, (the one that was not broken, the right one.)

He just held it and sobbed lightly. The doctor fully understanding of the situation left him alone. Sonic slowly bent down to his "friends" hand and lightly kissed it. 'So soft," he thought.

In the depths of Tails conscience.

"What was that?"

_**Notes**_: Dear readers I give you chapter two, yes, I realize its short but I have some family affairs that are rather pressing. Once again thank you for reading, please review. Be back soon, Malevolence 2000.


	4. Chapter 4

_**NOTES**_: Hey people, sorry I've been out, I had some family stuff and had to travel to Iowa. Weird right? I have tons of make-up shit to do so be patient!!! I know this chapter is short, but I have schoolwork. Once again, sorry. Hey, I also updated my profile so check it out.

**Chapter 4**

Tails was in the middle of trying to find a way to kill himself in his currant state, when he was interrupted by a feeling. He concentrated extremely hard and realized someone was holding his hand! 'Wow,' he thought to himself, 'this is somewhat creepy, but it sure beats feeling nothing at all.'

'Ohhhhhhhhh, and that hand is so soft. It's so comforting.' He vaguely was wondering why he couldn't feel his wounds when he heard something.

A distant crying sound, maybe. 'Was he going insane? No, it was definitely there.' Once more, he focused. Having nothing else to do it was rather easy. Soon he could catch words, and then…..it couldn't be, 'SONIC!!!' 'Sweet Lord, God, Savior, thank you so much.'

He would have cried, but at the moment was unable to do so. He listened closer, and remembered the words he had said earlier, and fuck, did he feel guilty. All the things Sonic was saying, (mostly he was talking to himself), but there was eventually a subject change and Tails could tell Sonic was crying.

Sonic was talking to Tails, unconscious that he was actually listening. "Tails, I want you be ok," he sobbed. "If only you will come back to me. Oh, Tails I can't live without you."

In a way, this made Tails feel worse because he knew Sonic wouldn't be here with him if he knew how he felt for him. He would be disgusted with him.

Sonic was barley away from a major breakdown. Oh, how Tails wanted to help him, but couldn't.

"So," Sonic said, we have a choice. "Tails, we can either hope you wake up in the next three days and chances are you will not. Moreover, if you didn't wake up we can put you to sleep, or hook you up to life support. I myself have the entitled decision, and I was going to put you to sleep."

Tails was astounded. 'WHAT!!! Suddenly he became self-defensive and thought, you can't put me to sleep, I love you!!! For God's sake, why would you purposely kill me'?

"The reasons for this are simple," Sonic continued crying more and more. "There are three, he clarified. 1. Tails, it kills me to see you like this, it breaks my heart. 2. I want you to be happy; I don't think you'll be very happy in your currant state. In addition, 3. If you stay the way you are Tails, in this condition, I'll end up killing myself for a lot of reasons that I wish you knew. "

"Please, I just want you to know, this is not a selfish act, I'm doing what I think is best for you, please understand." With that, he got up and started to leave, but then turned around with a determined look in his eye, he gently picked up Tails hand and kissed it ever so sweetly. Then, he left.

Tails was in a flurry of hate and confusion. He was still astounded what Sonic had said about killing himself, but he had to admit he saw his point. He was most puzzled by the kiss that was left on his hand, NOT THAT HE WAS COMPLAINING!

Even if it was on his hand, the lips still felt heavenly. However, Tails wasn't stupid. A simple kiss on the hand meant nothing; it was just a sign of worry. As much as he tried to convince himself of that thought, a little hope remained in him that maybe, just maybe, against all odds, Sonic shared his feelings. Nevertheless, it was a little hope.

Sonic was at home trying to occupy himself with watching TV, but it was not in the slightest bit soothing his nerves. Previously he had tried running, music, finding Eggman, (with no success), and even bought a pet snake out of boredom. As you can see, he was desperately desperate.

At about 11:00 pm he decided to get some sleep for tomorrow morning when he planned to visit Tails.

Tails to say the least was bored out of his mind. A few doctors came in. He heard them talking about his utter hopelessness of waking up, which depressed him more than he already was. The night was weird in the sense that he couldn't sleep. It was very interesting actually. Tails thought to himself, 'if I get out of this, I'm definitely writing a book about it.'

_**ENDING NOTES**_: Thanks for reading! Tell me what you think. The next chapter will be out tomorrow. Also, check out my other story: The Joker's Fun. (It's a crossover.)


	5. Chapter 5

Hello everyone, yes, I have been out a while, my humble apologies. My dad has confiscated my keyboard. I consequently started to steal it back from time to time. So thus I give you chapter 5. …………………………… Ladies and germs, Chapter 5.

**Chapter 5**

Sonic woke up, analyzed the situation, ran down the stairs, and skipped breakfast; accept he did allow himself to have a cup of RICH dark coffee. With that he ran down the street, to the hospital, breaking the sound barrier by ten fold.

**Meanwhile, in Tails little nasty sub-concise**

Tails was always trying to be respectful to others and was opposed to making up erotic fantasies about other people, believing that it violated another persons "space." But hey, give him a break, he had NOTHING to do.

Tails was in the middle of one of his first real exotic fantasies, because he actually welcomed this one into his mind.

In his mind: "Ohhhhhhhhh, yea, harder Sonic, Harder. Faster. S-s-sonic I'm g-gonna ….ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh." Tails was having the time of his life. After a second he arched himself up to a feline cat position on the make-believe fantasy his mind was constructing. "Ohh, Sonic…you naughty, now it's my turn."

He sexily crawled over behind his lover, positioned himself, and was about to plunge in when a sharp jolt of pain stabbed at his arm.

A nurse had decided Tails needed more fluids. Therefore, she "kindly" filled up a bottle of fluids and inserted a needle into Tails arm, while the machine pumped the water into his veins.

Tails was absolutely pissed. 'OH COME ON,' He screamed in his mind. 'Do you know how long it took me to form that fantasy? Some nurse probably poked me with a needle and now the only thing keeping me alive is a freaking machine.'

He pondered and mused since he probably would end up dying, might as well die while having a great sex scene with your secret lover in your head. To him, this made perfect sense.

He was about to go into another fantasy when he realized someone was sitting on the bed with him and the needle in his arm had been removed. He once again focused and registered it was Sonic.

'Oh, yay, he thought, Sonic's back for a visit.' He was about to listen to him start talking to him again when he suddenly felt ashamed of himself for his previous thoughts. He quickly resolved never to do such a thing again, as long as he lived.

So with that done he listened in to what Sonic had to say. He heard Sonic request to be alone and his permission was granted. Sonic sat there for some time. Tails was attempting to figure out if he had left or not when Sonic spoke so softly Tails had to strain his ears to here him.

"Tails, you have been my best friend for a long time now and I want you and I to have a 100% foolproof relationship." Sonic hesitated. Tails realized Sonic was once again in a train of thought that made him think Tails was listening. In which case he was, unbeknownst to Sonic himself.

"Tails I just want you to realize that we have been through everything together, and that no matter what happens I will always do what I think is best for you. Tails was missing the Sonic. He wanted to see his beautiful form. He wanted to gaze into those pools of beautiful emeralds, and be lost in there beauty like he once had been.

But now he was incapable of anything but breathing. 'Oh Joy.' Sonic continued his one-sided talk.

"Tails just a little while ago I realized that I have had a feeling in my tummy, tummy? What the fuck am I saying?" He took stalk of the situation and realized he had slipped into one of his little moods again. He recalled what he was about to say and laughed at the thought. But something in him made him want to say it aloud. Just to get it off his shoulders.

Meanwhile Tails had wondered why Sonic had stopped talking and had laughed at himself. He figured he realized he remembered he was talking to a supposedly unresponsive fox, and thought himself a fool for going into a rant about feelings and such. But Tails listened once more as surprisingly the Cobalt- hedgehog picked –up where he had left off.

"Tails," he continued, "Ever since I began having these feelings, I would get them extra bad when I was near you. As you can believe this raised questions in my mind."

Tails was now hooked on what Sonic was saying. "Tails………………………………I came to the conclusion that I love you."

_**NOTES**_

Malevolence 2000: Woooooooooooooooo!!! The secret is out and the fires raging across New York in the middle of summer.

Malevolence 2000's subconscious. Shut up you ass-hole!!! Sorry folks he's in ass-hole mode right now.

Malevolence 2000: Hey, how did you get out? Anyways, once again, I apologize for the delay, and I ask you to view my profile once more because I updated it. Always devoted to you, my reviewers, Malevolence 2000.

ALSO, PLEASE CHECK OUT MY CROSS-OVER STORY AND TELL ME IF I SHOULD DELETE IT, KEEP IT, OR REWRITE IT. THANK YOU!!!!!!!


	6. Chapter 6

_**NOTES**_: Hello everyone, just to remind you I am stealing the key board, and slowly typing. I know its short and maybe sound a little rushed but give me a break. But, besides that, bring on the constructive criticism.

**Chapter 6**

Tails sat there completely dumbfounded. His mind clinked to a delicate halt.

He was still trying to accept this information when suddenly he felt a jolt of intense pain. A second later, an extreme pleasure ran through him. Then he felt incredibly sad. Soon he was pissed beyond belief. Then he felt a warm feeling well up in his chest.

'Ohh no,' he thought, 'I have a bad feeling about this.' Suddenly, he felt like he was being pulled through a door the size of an atom. He felt he was going to split at the seems when BONG BAM BANG, he jerked up in his bed.

Sonic was crying now. He had finally told him, and the little kitsune wasn't even able to hear him confess his love. Out of seemingly nowhere, Tails blasted out of his laying position and smacked heads with Sonic.

Now you have to understand, Sonic was a little freaked out by this. He toppled over and landed on his bottom.

Tails, after about thirty seconds, realized what happened and couldn't believe it. He was so happy; he could do nothing but cry with joy.

He looked at Sonic on the ground, and was a little short of senses at the moment. Without a second thought, he got out of bed on impulse and kneeled down by the cobalt hedgehog, and cupped his face in his hands and kissed him with all the passion in the world. Oh how sweet they were. Ten times better than any drug, that ever existed. It was an indescribable sensation. The exotic taste was like cotton candy framing a paper cut. And he wanted it to last forever.

Tails was about to deepen the kiss when he realized Sonic was wide eyed and sitting there like a truck smashed him in the face

. Then Tails realized Sonic did not kiss back. 'No fucking duh,' he screamed at himself harshly as logic retuned to his mind in a flash, 'Even if he said he loved me, he didn't expect to get glomped as soon as I awoke. Ohhhhh, I am so freaking stupid'.

He was about to beg Sonic not to kill him and rip out his intestines when he was pulled lustily and lovingly back by none other than Sonic himself. He would have protested but as soon as there lips met, it was clear he had no strength to talk or do anything but kiss his love.

Sonic had feelings much the same. The kitsune's lips were like that of like a sacred fruit from the Garden of Eden. Moreover, as he licked and lapped as much of it up as he could, he realized with glee there would not be any punishment for his actions as far as being sent to Hell was concerned. He totally forgot he was in a hospital, all his focus was exclusively on kissing Tails and lapping up that tender, sweet taste. He was surprised when Tails put his hands on his chest fur and pushed him to the cold hard concrete of the Hospital floor with a rather sickening thump. But hell, he was far from complaining.

Tails shifted on top of him and straddled him to the floor. Now was when the fun really started to begin.

Meanwhile Dr. Philip was walking down the hallway and was about to enter Tail's med room to see how Sonic was fairing.

He noticed that the Hedgehog seemed to go a little insane sometimes when he was talking to himself. Sometimes he would go in and see Sonic on a wild ramble and had to calm him down with smooth words and mumbles of reassurance, why, he did not know. Great, he thought, 'Now I'm going to have two patients instead of one.'

He was not about to just bust in like a moron and ruin Sonic's privacy, being the polite man he was, he took a quick peek through the window. He was about to open the door when he did a double – take.

1.) TAILS WAS AWAKE. 2.) TAILS SEEMED TO BE THE AGGRESSOR IN A WILD MAKE OUT………………………………………. IN HIS HOSPITAL ROOM!.....................WITH NONE OTHER THAN SONIC!!!!!!!!!!!

Tails was having the time of his life. All that ran through his mind was: Please Sonic. Kiss Sonic. Sonic is kissing back. Sonic is kissing back. Sonic is kissing back.

Suddenly, the hospital's emergency room door burst open and Dr. Philip came swaggering in. "BOYS……..b-b-boys……BOYS GET UP THIS INSTANT." Immediately the pair felt ashamed and embarrassed beyond comprehension. Each one was thinking, 'making out in a freaking hospital, wow we are pretty low.'

"Tails," he resumed, "I am more than happy you are awake. I am among other things a tad bit concerned about you and ………………um Sonic, though. But that is of little concern at the moment. Tails, we need to first take a trip to the X-Ray center, then stop at the clinic, then have you rest seventy-two hours, then-."

He was cut off by a sudden outburst from Sonic.

"Please, I know it's against the law but please, please, please, let Tails come home with me just for a day. Then we'll come back in tomorrow morning, as soon as the sun rises. PLEASE DON'T TELL ANYONE WHAT YOU SAW!!!, oh and by the way, thanks for letting us leave."

Sonic grabbed Tails (sneaking him a sly little grin) and was at the door before he stopped and said, "If anyone gives you any, let me repeat, ANY shit about you letting us leave, tell me, and I'll rip them up and eat them alive."

With that, he left. Dr. Philip sweat – dropped and began to fiddle with his pen. "Ohhhhhhhhh, fuck, wait till boss hears about this," he mumbled as he walked out the door.

_**NOTES**_: Did this sound a bit cheesy. I don't think so. Well, maybe a little. MAYBE!!! Well I'll update as soon as I can. As a side note, I recommend you check out the author; X abbodon X. He really has some major talent. Until next time: Malevolence 2000.

PS: I don't know if I should out a lemon in this story. If you want one, I need to know.


	7. Chapter 7

_**NOTES**_**: Hello dear readers, this chapter is a lemon, so mature viewers only. Be advised this is my first lemon and I think it might be a little screwed up. No pun intended, ha-ha….yeah, anyways, I still have not acquired my keyboard back yet, so bear with me will ya. If anyone could give advice of how to write a **_**good **_**lemon, it would be greatly appreciated. Without further mindless shit from me, ladies and gentle mice, yes mice, shut the hell up, I give you chapter seven!!!!!!!!!!! ( booooooooo!!!) **

**Chapter 7**

Sonic was home in no time. As soon as he was in the house, being very carful with Tails, Sonic laid him on the couch and then sat next to him, silently waiting for a reaction from his friend.

There was moment of silence. Not awkward silence, just a peaceful kind of silence.

After a moment Sonic spoke up, "You ok Tails?"

"Yeah, I feel fine," he murmured, not quite sure what to feel, or what he should tell Sonic. After about a minute or two, they both said at the same time, "sorry." Sonic sighed, "No Tails, I'm sorry, I…I…should have been able to control myself. I apologize. Nevertheless, I must admit, I'm a tad bit intrigued by your actions. Especially right after you awoke." With this, he gave a little smirk.

Tails blushed like crazy but was too happy to really care. "Well, I've had these feelingsfor about a year, and the thing was, I could here everything that was spoken to me when I was "asleep."

At this Sonic looked more than a little embarrassed, mainly because he had said some pretty private things to him unintentionally, but Tails didn't jump on him.

"Therefore," he continued, "when you said you loved me, it came as such extreme news that I guess it sort of shocked me out of my coma state. Well that's what I theorize at least."

There was a moment of silence.

Suddenly, as Tails recalled the event at the hospital, a feeling overwhelmed him. It was ………………….primal, and it felt good.

Sonic shook his head in amazement. Sometime Tails was so smart it was cute.

Before he could say anything however, Tails cut in and said, "So Sonic, how long have _you_ had feelings for said fox," he said in a somewhat sexy tone, as he pointed to himself.

Sonic flustered and mumbled, "For about as long as you have Tails."

Tails looked beyond happy at hearing this news, and suddenly had an urge to pounce on him. 'Man was he cute when he blushed.' He thought. 'This feeling, this urge, it's like its controlling me, what is it. I…….I don't want to fight it, it feels so good.'

Sonic however noticed this and quickly held him back, "Tails", he said in a stern voice, "you are in need of recovery and thus must heal before we ….well…...yeah.

The reason I brought you home is so we could "catch up" before all the tests that the hospital will take on you, which will take a _long_ time.

Tails looked flabbergasted. He was about to complain when he noticed a tiny hesitation in the hedgehog's voice.

He grinned like an idiot.

Sonic had a bad feeling about this. "Sounds like someone is," he paused looking for the right words, "a little, apprehensive," he purred.

Sonic blushed and became a little defensive. "Since when did the little Tails I came to know and love go too," he asked in a mocking, innocent voice.

Tails, seemingly unfazed by the minor insult, replied in a dangerous tone, "Oh, he's still here, _you _just can't see him at the moment."

Sonic mentally cursed; 'there goes my one chance of dissuading him from what he wants to do.' However, Sonic decided that desperate times called for desperate measures, without warning he got up, quick as a flash and said to the tiny fox, "Tails you stay here, I'm going to make us some dinner, your sick and need to recover, STAY HERE, I'll bring you some food," and soon after dashed out of the living room to the kitchen.

Tails fumed silently, 'oh, how he wanted to ravage him into the next millennia, but he'd wait, yes, he'd wait for the opportune moment to take his victim, and when he did he would…………….'

As soon as the thought ran through his mind, logic made himself noticed once more.

Tails blinked a couple of times. "Whoa, I had better keep a hold of my emotions, I was this close to pinning Sonic to the couch and……….yeah. Relax Tails, just calm down, I shouldn't crave for sex; I should crave for love, and be happy with Sonic." ' Yes,' he thought resolutely, 'I will be kind and gracious and try to make Sonic as content as possible.'

With that thought, he got up and walked into the kitchen to see if he could help Sonic.

When he walked in he noticed a couple of things, one, a nice pan of boiling water was on the stove, two, the table was already set for Sonic and himself. Moreover, three, Sonic was bending down to get spaghetti for the water, and he got a pristine glance at Sonics backside.

Soon the feeling was upon him, but this time he quelled it before he went out of control. 'Ohhhhh shit,' Tails thought, 'this is going to be harder than I thought.'

Sonic stood and turned around, Tails was their and looked like he wanted to help. He was going to comment about earlier and about not wanting him to be walking around, but decided to let it be.

After a moment of silence, Tails said on an unsure voice, "Can I help you make dinner Sonic."

"No, you just sit down and take it easy," he gave a half-hearted smile.

Tails looked uneasy, but agreed. As he was walking to the table he thought, "Wow, Sonic is one cool guy.'

Eventually dinner was ready and Sonic served himself and Tails a plate. He sat on the opposite side of the table and gazed at Tails lovingly. How cute his ears were waving back and forth, while twitching every so often. Also, his tiny shoulders and his beautiful golden – orange fur, how it sparkled. However, what topped every other thing by far were those eyes. He could get lost in those eyes until the end of eternity.

He sat there and stared at him.

After a while, Tails had a feeling he was being watched, and glanced up at Sonic to see him gazing at him sweetly. He blushed and said,"Sonic….your starring."

"Hmmmmm," came the dazed reply, after a second he realized what he was doing and mumbled "Ohh, sorry Tails," and clumsily went back to eating.

The rest of the meal Tails couldn't help but feel a little proud that Sonic had been gawking at him.

After cleaning, Sonic decided that they should watch a movie. Tails happily agreed. They had chosen to watch _V for Vendetta_. A classic movie about a crime-fighting hero, pitted against an evil government.

They both were enjoying it immensely, not so much because of the movie, but because they were both able to sneak glances at each other without the other noticing.

About halfway through the movie there eyes met when they were checking each other out. They blushed profusely but both were unable to break away.

Soon Sonic moved over to Tails, so he was right beside him. He gently took off his own gloves and set them on the table. Then, with resumed eye contact, cupped Tails chin in his hands, slowly closed in, and kissed him.

The sensation was extraordinary. It was amazing how that feeling could make him so weak. Sonic the Hedgehog, deemed _weak_ from a simple kiss.

Yet at the same time, he felt he could take on the world. It was fairly strange actually.

It filled him with a wonderful, warm, tingly feeling. The same went for Tails. The movie was still playing and had about another half hour to go but the lovebirds didn't even notice.

Sonic decided he was going to be dominant this time. Yes, he would _not_ let Tails take the upper side this time, he had caught him off guard at the hospital, but not here, so without further thought he started to push Tails back while still continuing the kissing session.

However, the strange feeling that Tails had got earlier had returned and decided to make itself present when it found out Tails was being pushed back.

Tails gave a surprisingly rough push back and knocked Sonic onto his back. Within a second Sonic found himself straddled to the couch, with a kitsune kissing him fiercely.

'FUCK!' Sonic thought in his head. No matter how good it felt he would not be the victim here. Suddenly, he grinned in his mind, it had been proven, he was a genius.

Slowly he worked his fingers up Tails side, and without warning, he jabbed his fingers into the fox's side rather harshly.

Tails screamed in surprise and broke the kiss. Sonic smirked as he tickled away. Tails was helpless. His cute half loved the sensation along with Sonic feeling him as he did so, but that strange feeling in his chest would not stand for _such_ insolence.

Sonic had begun to bend back up, and was close to pushing him back on the couch. With more difficulty than expected, Tails reached down to Sonic's stomach and in his feeble state hit it as hard as his little paws could muster, and faked a pitiful cry.

Thought not much of an attempt, it did the trick.

Sonic, thinking he may have over done it, stopped and asked in a somewhat timid, concerned voice, "Tails are you ok, did I hurt you,…….Tails?"

Tails had his chin down, hiding his face. When he slowly looked up, he had a devilish smirk on his face.

Sonic only had time to gulp. Tails undid his gloves faster than Sonic could comprehend, and pinned his wrists above his head.

His legs were straddled around Sonic's mid-section and his nose was a hairs breath away from Sonic's own.

"You little naughty boy," he whispered down to his captive. "You always want control over things. Well listen mister," he paused and brought his lips an inch above Sonic's own, "you're going to have to cope with a change."

With that, he kissed Sonic so passionately, it made said hedgehog blush a little. 'God damn him, how is he getting away with this, Sonic thought.'

Tails ran his tongue across his teeth lightly asking for entrance.

Against all odds, Sonic gave it to him. However, as Tails was opening his mouth, Sonic brought his head up and tongue kissed the Kitsune before he had time to act. After a second Tails smiled into the kiss, and the war began.

Tails, being on top, had the advantage. And he utilized it to the maximum. Sonic was fighting a losing battle and soon he was at Tail's disposal. Tails grinned and went at it. Ohhh, how sweet his lover was. Tails kissed and kissed and kissed.

He stopped for a moment after a while and whispered, "I'm going to let go of your hands, you WILL not try to get away…………because you know I would never hurt you, right?" He said with those sweet innocent eyes.

Sonic was to drugged on kisses and the buzzing feeling inside his chest to really comprehend what he had just heard and simply nodded.

Tails smiled and buried his face in his neck and started to give Sonic a combination of kisses and nicks along side his neck.

Sonic tried, but could not suppress a moan of absolute bliss. After that, Tails's self-confidence skyrocketed.

While still kissing his lover, he slowly roamed his right hand down his lover's belly, and started to rub at the place between Sonic's legs.

Sonic blushed like a tomato, and for a second his senses returned. "Tails, he half yelled, you have to see the doctor tomorrow, what do you think he'll think if he finds out I had sex with you?" Sonic was in mayhem in his mind. 'Tails wanted him to have sex?!?!?'

'Tails was a kid. _He_ was on the fucking BOTTOM'. How Tails got control scared him shitless. Tails, under normal circumstances would have cowered at Sonic shouting at him as he had just done, but he was not his normal self now.

Sonic's argument only made him snicker. "Hey, Tails" Sonic said, somewhat peeved he was laughing. "Tell me, what will the doctor think."

Tails coolly replied," If that doctor says a word, I will personally have him skinned alive or kill him in his sleep. To show how much I love you I'll let you pick which one, is that ok?"

Sonic rolled his eyes. "Tails, seriously." Tails adopted the innocent look. "I am serious," he said kindly. "But since he _has_ been a good doctor, and has cared for me so well, if he tells anyone, I'll only toss him up a bit, and make sure he's learned his lesson."

Sonic was a little freaked out, but jumped slightly when Tails pressed his body to his and started to lightly kiss and nip at his shoulders. Sonic weakly protested but quickly gave up to the administrations his lover was giving him.

"Sonic," Tails whispered, "give in, you know you want to, please, for me, my love?" Sonic was on a natural high and couldn't understand what he had really said.

Tails began to rub at the space between Sonic's legs once more and grinned with glee when Sonics hips buckled and thrust towards him on there own.

At that same moment, Sonic's member shot out of its sheath and bumped into Tails stomach. Sonic was in a world of pleasure and looked pleadingly up at Tails. Sonic had decided in his mind that one time couldn't cause much harm, and had given into the emotions within him.

Tails smiled and looked at the member. It was quite large actually. He was impressed. And he was dying to know what it tasted like. Knowing Sonic wouldn't move, he scooted himself down the couch and positioned his face above the member.

Sonic was thrusting up uncontrollably, begging for the pleasure soon to come. Tails wanted it badly too, but refrained at the moment. Each time Sonic thrust up he would move his head up and thus was teasing the poor hedgehog terribly.

"Fuck Tails, just hurry up will you, before I change my mind," he screamed.

Tails chuckled and said, "As you wish, my love," and with that engulfed the member in his mouth. It wasn't what he had expected at all, it was so much better.

With both hands, he held Sonic down as he started to bob up and down. Sonic was in heaven. Ohhh, the things Tails could do with that tongue of his. Damn he was good. Where did this kid learn how to do this?

Man, he was good. Sonic vaguely wondered, after the public eventually found out about this, how they were going to react to them being together, but the thought was quickly swept away in a world of bliss.

As Sonic withered under Tails treatment, Tails was busy doing his job. What a strange taste it was. So exotic, yet so deliciously sweet.

His tongue danced around the member skillfully as he gave every ounce of pleasure he could to his lover. Soon, he was rewarded with high-pitched moans and yelps of happiness from the hedgehog under him.

This only turned him on more, and soon his member slid out as well. Sonic started to yell gibberish, and Tails realized he was close to release.

In the last couple of seconds he slid one of his hands down Sonic's belly to his member, and sucked and jerked on the hedgehog as fast and he could, simultaneously. All these new things were more than enough to push Sonic over the edge.

With a scream of pleasure, he released all he could into Tails' mouth. Over and over jets of cum flooded Tail's mouth, and he leapt up every bit of it lustfully.

The taste was different than he expected, it was sour and thick, yet it had a tantalizing sweetness to it.

Sonic looked down to see Tails, licking his lips, trying to get every drop of the sticky substance off his face and into his mouth. Suddenly he grabbed the little fox and brought him to eye level. "That was fucking amazing," he whispered.

And with that said, he pulled him into a light, sweet, tender kiss.

When they broke apart, Sonic whispered to his love, "Now my dirty little fox, it's my turn. I see your all ready, as he glanced down to the already exposed member." Tails blushed and said pleadingly, "of course dear, now hurry up."

Sonic grinned, "Patience is a virtue," he mumbled teasingly.

Tails was about to mutter that he was one to talk when he was suddenly pinned to the couch, with a beautiful azure hedgehog on top of him.

Sonic quickly move down over the exposed member and took the top part into his mouth, and danced his tongue around it, alternating from fast, to slow.

Tails was only able to moan and thrust. Suddenly, a shout resounded through the air, "Damn Sonic, take it all." Sonic grinned and quoted his words from earlier "As you wish."

He took it all into his mouth and started to suck, lick, lap, and any other possible thing with his tongue that would enrich Tails experience.

Sooner than he expected, Tails started to scream rather dirty words, and could feel him convulsing beneath him.

He smirked, as Tails had previously done, he slithered a hand down to the fox's member and started to jerk up and down repeatedly. As Tails shouted in essency, Sonic doubled his efforts, and sped everything up ten fold.

This was way too much for Tails, and he released all he possibly could into Sonic's awaiting mouth.

Tails could not describe it. Words were insignificant to something as great as this. The pleasure that overtook him was by far the best thing he had ever experienced. Sonic had thoughts much the same as he lapped all the cum he could from Tails's member.

Before he was finished, he flew up to the fox's mouth and kissed him deeply, forcing him to taste himself. And surprisingly, the fox found it was quite satisfying.

The two continued to kiss and smile and chuckle every so often for the next couple of minutes. Sonic mumbled to his lover after awhile, "Think that's enough for one evening?" Tails grinned, "Yeah, I think so. Well save the entertaining parts for tomorrow."

Sonic kissed him and said so softly Tails could barley hear, "I can't wait." Smiling, happy, and content, they drifted off into a fitful sleep, cuddled in each other's arms.

_**NOTES**_**:**** Well there you go, my first lemon. It was quite interesting to write.**

**However, I have a feeling I screwed up a little. As always, I appreciate any constructive criticism. I do need to improve, as you no doubt can tell, but god damn it, I'm trying. Always devoted to my rewires, Malevolence** **2000. If you find a lot of grammar errors by all means tell me so I can fix them.**


End file.
